


One Kiss

by ksj2008



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Freddie used to call Roger "Blondie".He would say, "My precious, precious Blondie."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't owe anything and to be honest I'm always scared of writing RPS, because there's hell no way anything I'm writing is in-characters, they are all ooc af.  
> But I just really liked a few moments between Freddie and Roger in the movie, and god Rami is so sexy and Ben is so adorable I can't stop myself.

〖One Kiss〗

CP: Freddie/Roger前后有差  
OOC到我自己都不认识了。就是自己写着爽玩的，不接受一切批评和KY。  
片段灭文，有被踩了刹车的车。

+  
Blondie，Freddie是这么叫Roger的。  
他端着酒杯的手指间夹着烟，指尖摸着自己的下巴，惬意地眯着眼睛看着Roger，嘴角噙着笑。  
“我珍重的，珍重的Blondie。”[My precious, precious Blondie]  
Roger不会给任何人讲，他第一次听到Freddie这么叫他，不像以往直接把酒瓶砸到对方头上（如果没被Brian拉住的话），他反而脸红了。抬起酒杯的手写满了掩饰的尴尬，他缩在酒精和尼古丁后面，悄悄透过金黄色的酒液看着被折射扰乱的Freddie的脸，心脏快速跳动，像是要从嘴巴里蹦出来。

+  
Freddie问Brian，“Roger的酒量有多差？”  
Brian大笑三声，“你搞笑呢，那小子把整个酒吧都喝趴过，他在姑娘面前醉的傻样儿都是装的，别被他骗了。”  
Freddie满脸写着困惑，他想了会儿点头噢了一声，小声嘟囔着什么“把我骗的团团转”之类的话，Brian没仔细搭理，自己收拾自己的吉他去了。  
日后他想了想，他应该多问一句的。

+  
John喜欢当整个浮夸的乐队里那个低调安静的贝斯手。  
但即使他选择低调沉默，不代表别人可以把他当树洞。  
他保持着扑克脸擦着自己的贝斯，不让自己的任何情绪显示在脸上，哪怕Roger刚在他面前说了多么爆炸级别的话。  
“追Freddie的人可以站满一整条街，我的竞争对手太多了。”  
说这句话的男人手里抱着一个喝的只剩下一点的威士忌酒瓶，趴在椅背上醉红着脸看着录音室里和Brian不知道在捣鼓什么的Freddie，蓝色的大眼睛水雾朦胧地，脑袋歪着，像是个思春的二八少女，嘟着嘴数着不存在的花瓣——他喜欢我，他不喜欢我，他喜欢我——  
John觉得喝大了的人真的什么都能搞出来。  
他抬手拍拍比自己年长却像是队里最小的小孩的那毛茸茸的金色脑袋，“There, there。”  
“哦我靠我要吐了——”  
“你敢吐我贝斯上我接下来一年都不让你好过。”John平静地表达自己的态度。  
Roger像是被踹到的小狗一样耷拉着眉毛，委屈巴巴地捂着嘴巴跑出去了。  
John抬头看向录音室，Brian说了什么，Freddie笑的花枝乱颤整个人都趴在了一旁的柜子上，咯咯咯不停，眼睛眯起来，那有些标志性的门牙闪亮亮的，整个脸都充沛着感情。  
他歪头，觉得自己能理解Roger以及那排满一整条街的粉丝的心情。  
谁能不爱Freddie呢。

+  
客厅只有Freddie在弹着钢琴，他在笔记本上写了几句刚想出来的歌词，点燃了一根烟夹在手指间，揉了揉眉头。  
钢琴上放着的酒杯和酒瓶已经空了，他正犹豫是去再拿一瓶还是醒酒，楼梯间那边传来杂乱的脚步声，然后就是Roger啪叽抓着扶手摔地上，扯着嗓子嗷了一声。  
“你干嘛？把John吵醒了小心他趁你睡觉把你的宝贝头发剪了。”Freddie笑了一声，拿起本子在上面写写画画。  
在地上趴着的Roger小声嘟囔，“只有你觉得宝贝……”  
“什么？”[What was that?]  
“没什么。”Roger爬起身，捡起被丢到一边的酒瓶，还好没摔碎，跌跌撞撞地走进了客厅，把自己砸进钢琴旁边的沙发椅里，蜷着身子躲在一堆靠垫里，看着钢琴边的Freddie。  
“你怎么还没睡？”Freddie在忙着写东西，只是随口问了他一句。  
Roger没回答，继续盯着Freddie，向前靠了靠，将被酒精烤熟的脸颊贴在冰凉的钢琴面上。  
“你看起来快要吐了，你吐了的话Paul可能不会喜欢。”Freddie拿着笔比划着这个昂贵的钢琴，耸肩笑了一声，拿过还被Roger抱在怀里的威士忌给自己倒了一杯酒喝下去。  
“嗯——既然你过来了就帮我看一下这一段，你唱一下。”Freddie低头看着手里的本子，划了几道。  
Roger没听到Freddie在说什么，他只顾着看Freddie的眼睛。  
十分深邃的眼睛，特别是在专注音乐的时候，就成了倒映着无垠宇宙的古井。  
“Freddie。”Roger的声音有些发颤。  
“嗯……？”  
Freddie的音没落在地毯上，被Roger吞入了肚子。  
嘴唇与嘴唇的接触，打火石点起了火花，Roger推开自己与Freddie之间所有的阻碍将自己挤上了那不是很大的钢琴椅上，跨坐在Freddie的大腿上捧着男人的脸，将自己的舌头紧紧缠上Freddie的舌头。  
吻很好，只有酒精的火辣的味道。Roger憋不住气放开Freddie后觉得自己舌头都发麻了，他挂在Freddie的脖子上低头看着还有点懵的男人，嘿嘿傻笑了一声。  
“我终于吻到了。”  
“哈？”  
“你的嘴巴和舌头，天知道我有多想独占这俩。”[God forbids how much I want to claim them as my own]  
“Darling，你喝大了？”Freddie挣了挣，却被Roger压住了肩膀。  
“嗯。”Roger从钢琴椅下来，掰开Freddie的腿跪在中间，抬起头看着他，“嗯，所以接下来我做的就留在今晚。”  
Freddie喜欢穿紧身的裤子，所以Roger为了扒掉对方的裤子废了一阵功夫，最后一不小心还把裤子给扯烂了。  
“抱歉哦……”他对着眼前鼓起来的一块道歉，被Freddie揪了头发。  
“你在向哪里道歉。”Freddie听着有些生气了  
“哪里都一样，都是你。”Roger狡辩，不敢抬头，以往能在架子鼓上敲出最完美鼓点的手指颤抖麻木，拽下Freddie的内裤，想要舔上Freddie已经半勃起的下身时却被男人推开了肩膀。  
“Freddie？”Roger控制不住自己的声音听的像是可怜鬼。可是他没办法，坐在脚跟上满眼祈求看着Freddie。  
Queen的灵魂只是看着他，读不出表情的脸在阴影下，只有那双眼睛闪着光，像是黑海远方的灯塔。  
“你醉了，甜心，我扶你回去睡觉。”Freddie声音温柔，手指拂过鼓手的脸颊。  
Roger才意识到他的脸颊上全是泪水。

+  
Freddie离世的那天他们都去陪他们家人的最后一程。  
Jim和Maria陪在床边，这两个让Freddie变成完整的人握着男人因为疾病而瘦弱的手，细声同他说着以前的事情。  
Brian和John坐在床角陪着Freddie，看着男人偶尔清醒过来和他们笑以前的事情。  
回光返照，医生是这么说的。  
Roger最后的时候进来了，他就站在Freddie的床角，看着男人。  
Freddie扯着嘴角，笑着看着他，说，“There you are， my precious blondie.”  
Roger笑着，捏了捏Freddie的手。  
“我在这里，Freddie。”

End.

不知道自己在写了什么【。】  
RPS真的很难写…… 有人做什么Queen之前的细节科普么……  
My precious blondie是我自己瞎鸡巴编的，别信【。】


	2. Chapter 2

Real Ending

+  
手机响了，Roger连忙抓起来按了接听键。  
“嘿我快到了，嘿Freddie，buddy，我还有不到三百米，我好似看到你房子——”  
“他走了。”电话另一头Brian的声音遥远的有些失真。  
Roger第一个想法是，才300米的距离，为什么听着这么遥远。  
“Roger, Roger你在听么？”  
Brian的声音渐渐远去，Roger没意识到手机已经从自己手里滑落。他望着眼前的路，忘记踩油门，车子开始减速，然后停在了路中央。  
Roger拉开安全带，推开车门，脚踩到了泥地里，没掌握好平衡，他整个人都滚进了路边的草丛。  
11月的英国在下大雨，雨水浇湿了他整个人。

+  
最先是John注意到Roger有些令人不安的缺席的。  
他从Freddie的房间出来，关上门也阻拦了两个心碎的人的悲恸的哭泣，他站在跪坐在地上捂着脸的Brian面前，问了一句。“Roger呢？”  
Brian抬起头，眼圈通红。“我刚给他打电话，他……”  
“我去找他吧。他怎么还没来。”  
“我去吧。”Brian站起身，拍拍John的肩膀，深吸一口气，“你在这里陪着他们。Mary的状态不好，我有些担心。”  
John点点头。Brian拿起自己的外套，向外面走去。  
“外面下雨了，带把伞。”John提醒。  
Brian点点头。

+  
Brian在离Freddie家有二百米的地方找到了Roger的车。歪歪扭扭停在路边，驾驶座的车门开着，不像是被撞了的样子。  
他叹了口气，举着伞向前走了几步，绕过车头，看到躺在人行道旁边绿草坪里的Roger，脸趴在地上撅着屁股，像个可悲的鸵鸟。  
“起来了。”他抬脚踹了踹男人的大腿。  
Roger没反应。  
Brian觉得自己也没了力气，他干脆就坐在Roger旁边，沾了一屁股的雨水，在大衣里掏啊掏，掏出了烟，点燃了一根。  
“给我一根。”Roger的声音闷闷传来。  
“坐起来。”  
对方沉默了一会儿，然后悉悉索索地爬起身，浑身都是泥，一副狼狈的模样，连那头金色的头发都乱糟糟的，被雨水打湿贴在脸上。  
Roger的脸苍白的可怕，Brian摸上去，触手冰凉的像是尸体。  
“抽根烟，暖和一下。”他把烟塞进Roger发紫的嘴唇里，给他点燃上。  
Roger点点头，翻过身坐在泥地里，抽着烟，抹掉脸上的雨水。  
Brian不去看他。  
他已经承受着失去了一个家人的疼痛，他不想去看Roger的悲伤的模样。但是他还是有个问题想问Roger。  
“Freddie在走之前问我你为什么还没来。”  
“他问我他的precious blondie在哪里。”  
“你在哪里，Roger。”  
Brian仍旧盯着前方没去看Roger，只是在听到对方像是要气绝一样的哽咽声时拍了拍对方的肩膀，将伞递过去一点。  
“你会永远过不去这个坎。”他叹了一声。

+  
十几年前的那个晚上，Brian在楼梯间看着客厅里纠缠的两个人。  
Roger像是个扑向明火的飞蛾，绝望与渴望灌满了他的全身，他的眼睛写满的都是对Freddie Mercury这个人的欲望。  
Freddie只是看着他，理智又温柔，收敛了所有艺术家的张扬与色彩，平静的像是张白纸。  
Brian安静地走上了楼回了自己房间。  
过了一会儿后他听到踢踢踏踏的上楼的声音，然后就是Freddie温柔如水的声音，向Roger道晚安。  
“晚安，Roger，祝你好梦。”Freddie这样说。  
Brian拉开了自己的房间门，和Freddie撞上眼光。  
“不要给他希望。”  
“我不会。”Freddie回答。

The End.


End file.
